


In The End...

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Post ending of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: In the end...It just doesn't work like one expects.Set after the end of Gossip Girl, this takes back the characters and give them a brand new future. One that isn't quite written yet. Nothing is set in stone. People still have cards to play.Chuck is willing to do anything to forbid Blair from marrying Dan. Their divorce was hust a mistake. She will always be HIS queen. So to get her back, he is willing to do anything...Sometimes the best results come out of the less expected actions.





	In The End...

Chuck chuckled at the front page of yet another newspaper. Seeing Dan Humphrey with Blair Waldorf was like watching a puppy trailing behind a black widow in Jimmy Choo. Rather confusing, yet fascinating. Quite honestly, Chuck had never believed that they'd make it in the long run. Because, well, he is Chuck Bass. But apparently being himself was no longer enough. Crazy huh ? The craziest part was probably receiving a small envelop, with an elegant hand writing and learning that Humdrum Humphrey was going to marry HIS Queen ? The man chuckled. Not quite. Not under his watch. Not ever.

Surely, if he couldn't have Blair, he'd just have to deal with... Dan. His resistance would probably wear off way faster than the vindicative and pigheaded woman by his side. Chuck was sure of it. What a twisted plan though, going through Dan to get Blair back. But that was Chuck. Or whom he was expected to be. And a Bass always live up to their name. So he'd called the magazine Dan was currently the editor-in-chief of, because poor Humphrey was on writer block, so he needed a break before going back to writing his fifth roman. Luckily for him, the Huffington Post was looking for someone just like him, young, promising, full of a bitter sarcasm that still managed to please because Dan knew how to aim. Chuck could perfectly admit to himself that he had objectively enjoyed most of Dan's work. Chuck patiently waited until someone finally addressed him to Dan. " _Humphrey. Lunch, today ? I want to congratulate you in person for the news of your engagement._ " " _Chuck..._ " Dan's voice made his astonishment sound loud and clear. " _Huh... I'm sorry... Not that I wouldn't like to catch up, but I've got a lot of work to do... Rain check ?_ " Chuck had scoffed. " _No. I think not. I'll stop by your office around noon, with proper food. We'll eat there, so you don't have to stop working for me._ " Dan had sighed but not objected. _"Good. So, do you like cauliflowers ?" "Huh... Sure...?" "Great. I'll meet you there. Bye._ " With that, Chuck hung up, before reaching for his dog's leash. " _Come on, Monty, we're going out._ " He declared before heading out of his french designer-decorated loft. Blair's choice, really. 

Monty was probably way more cheery than him, happily barking and running around, forcing Chuck to keep up. He didn't mind much though, he loved his dog. Blair never really understood why sometimes. Her loss. Soon, they reached a small vegan restaurant Nate had been begging Chuck to try. The Bass heir entered like he owned the place, exuding a self- confidence he wasn't so sure he had anymore. Two buffalo cauliflower tacos were ordered. While they were being prepared, Chuck went to sit on a wooden bench booth in the back, observing people as they came and go. He caught a few women glancing his way, that brought a small, complacent grin to his lips. Monty was patiently sitting at his side, waving his tail. Chuck looked down at his dog and rubbed its ears, making the animal lean in to his hand. " _Your order's ready sir._ " Came a waitress with a small bag. He stood up, took it and handed her a fifty dollars bill. " _Keep the change_." He told her, unphased, before heading out.

When he entered the newspaper's building, it was exactly noon and he had walked to there. " _Perfect timing_." He told himself before chuckling and heading to the front desk. " _Hi_." Trademark smirk. " _I'm Chuck Bass._ " The woman rose an eyebrow, unimpressed. " _I came here to see Daniel Humphrey. Could you tell him I'm here ?_ " The woman furrowed her brows. " _Mister Humphrey doesn't accept rendez-vous on thursdays... Sorry sir._ " Chuck chuckled. " _Well, he made an exception for me. Call him and you'll see._ " Which, she did, got the expected answer and Chuck was even personally led to the elevator. Damn, Humphrey truly was someone important. His office was a give off, really. When Dan opened the door, Chuck admitted the boy smelled like success. A refined cologne, a suit, finally the right haircut and amount of stubble. Chuck grinned. " _I brought tacos_." He declared, heading toward one of the designer leather chair in front of the huge desk. Dan chuckled, and kneeled before Monty who happily barked at him. Dan laughed. " _I can't believe you still have him._ " He told Chuck, a huge smile on his face as the dog sniffed his hands. " _Yeah, well, he probably is the only thing I never got bored of in my whole life. That and sassing people, of course._ " Dan chuckled. " _That 'I don't think of you' still stings sometimes, by the way._ " Chuck grinned. " _I try_." Dan fondly rolled his eyes, now giving Monty a belly rub. " _So..._ " Chuck started. " _I heard you and Blair were getting married. I believe congratulations are in order._ " Dan shrugged. " _Thanks, I guess..._ " Rather odd answer, made the other male furrow his brows. " _Anyway, I brought vegan tacos..._ " Dan chuckled. _"That vegan place Nate wants us all to absolutely try ?_ " Chuck nodded, making Dan grin. " _Didn't knew Chuck Bass was one to listen to other people..._ " The man shrugged. " _Guess I just like to discover new things..._ " **Do you, Dan..? Came the implicit question...**


End file.
